Esme Mikaru
Esme Mikaru was an Enchani Templar much like her brother. She was a Genin, the equivalent of a Jedi Padawan. Background Family History Esme, like her brother Vincent, was born to a moderately wealthy family on Coruscant. Her parents, were one of the few examples of Aristocratic Humility. They showed general concern for those who lived in status below them, an aspect that was bred into Esme as well as her brother Vincent. The Mikaru Family were members of a small shipwrights guild. It was almost as if ship and mechanical design was bred into their genetics as nearly every biological Mikaru excelled in the field. Most famous among ships designed by the Mikaru family were the Star Wind-class Combat Fighter and the Gemini-class Cargo Hauler. But they have designed ships as small as the Eta-12 Actis Light Interceptor and as large as the Luminous-class Star Cruiser. The Royalties from these designs and others made it possible for the Mikaru family to live a luxurious life. It was her brother, Vincent, whom got large amounts of credits for his design of the Eta-12 Actis Light Interceptor, his very first and most successful ship design, financially at least, which he used it to purchase The Esme. Basic Information To Esme, living at home until she was six, was hardly home. Her family was always busy with their diplomatic lives and the young Echani was always tagged along. Up until she went to the Academy - the very same Academy that her brother Vincent attended - she loathed her life of being the little follower of her parents, the one thing she looked forward to were Vincent's occasional visits home and the holo messages he sent home to her. The love he had for his dear sister, made her feel home. Esme was thrilled when her time came to go off to the Academy even though she knew she only had one year to spend with Vincent. She would go home with him at the end of the educational year to visit their family over the holidays, little did she know that would be the last she would see of her brother for years to come. During her visit home her father tried to teach her the fine arts of the family trade. However, Esme was rather bored with the lessons and found a hobby in actually tinkering on ships rather than designing them. To make up for her distaste in her father's business Esme's mother stepped in and attempted to teach her how to become the 'perfect Echani wife and house mother.' This bored Esme far more than her father's lessons and she continued in her spare time - behind her mother's back - to tinker on the small ships her father owned. Education Personal History Young Life The Templars of Twilight Zorya Zorya was Esme's cat. A gift from her brother Vincent a few years after she arrived at the Templar grounds. Not being the most feline type Esme turned the cat down at first. However, after finding out it was orphaned, Esme cleaned the cat up on her brother's orders and letter the love between owner and feline grew. Esme is never without Zorya (meaning of it means guardian), unless she is training or in political matters (of course). Quotes